Bunch of gourmet
by limeofcitrus
Summary: Now instead inspiring to become a hokage he wants to become that greatest chef world has seen. Naruto learns to cook at Ichiraku ramen from Teuchi and Ayame and wants try cooking more often in future.


Bunch of Gourmet

chapter 1

At Ichiraku ramen restaurant. Father and daughter pair are working on a new type of ramen dish for menu.

"Argh! I can't think of anything new dad, there is already shrimp-based, beef-based and pork-based ramen."

Father smiles and says to her daughter "Ayame, in these kinds of things hurrying takes you nowhere".

"But dad! we need something new for our menu to attract new customers, we need them to run our business" exclaims Ayame

"Yes, Yes I know my daughter" says the father

Both went back to thinking for new ramen. Time went by and before either one of then noticed it was already past opening time. Then suddenly a small voice came from the outside the shop.

"Teuchi-oyaji, Ayame-nee, open already me need Ramen!"

Father and daughter pair woke up from deep thoughts and stood up.

"it's seems to be time to open up the shop" said the man with a small laugh.

"hello Naruto-kun you came early today" Ayame says to Naruto as she greets him.

"What! No! Its already past 12 Ayame-nee" Naruto says loudly in denial.

"Oh my! It is already that late?" questions Ayame

Now that Ichiraku pair is back in working, their daily routine working in the Ichiraku ramen has begun. They start by making the broth for the ramen. Ayame starts by adding couple pounds chicken and pork bones, 1 carrot, 1 celery stalk, 2 onions, 2 cloves of garlic and 4 quarters of water to the pot.

"Dad, the broth is ready to go"

"Alright."

"Now Naruto-kun you just have to wait 3 hours till broths ready and we can make some ramen for you." Teachi says while smiling at Naruto.

"Waah! How can it take so long to make just a bowl of ramen?" Naruto asking confusion.

"Naruto-kun, it will take time and skill to make a good bowl of ramen, of course instant ramen will take only few minutes, but it wont taste as good as one made with care."

"I had no idea!" Naruto gasps in amazement

"To make a great bowl of ramen, one must aim for balance – the broth balancing with the noodles, toppings and seasonings." Tells Teuchi.

"Oooh!"

"Sooo. How do you make better ramen than instant ramen" Naruto asks innocently.

"would you like to come inside and learn?" asks Teuchi.

"That's a great idea, but isn't Naruto-kun bit too young to be in the kitchen yet?" Ayame asks loudly from back of the ramen shop.

Teuchi turns around and stares his daughter for a moment and says to her

"Nonsense Ayame! you were in the kitchen at the age of 4 learning the art of cooking. Naruto is already 6 years old. he is old enough to cook!"

Then Teuchi turns back to Naruto and telling him to come inside to learn culinary skills. while reasoning to Naruto and his daughter Ayame that like Naruto told them earlier today that they haven't opened in time today so it wouldn't matter if they took a day off to teach Naruto how to cook ramen.

-Naruto's POV-

"_hmmm. how weird Teuchi-oyaji hasn't opened yet."_

A hour later.

"_Are they closed today? they don't that often. I wonder if I have to go hungry for today, since no other places sell me any food. Ah! maybe there is some leftover food in dumpster in the alley behind the Akemichi barbeque restaurant. I wonder if I yell loudly for Ramen they will open for me."_

"Teuchi-oyaji, Ayame-nee, open already me need Ramen!"

"_wow I had no idea that it takes all those things to do make just one bowl of ramen. and now they are closing so I can make it by myself. I wonder if its hard to do. I wonder if they will hate me if I don't do it right. maybe they won't let me eat ramen here anymore if fail at cooking ramen today. No! they are Jiji says so too. Teachi-oyaji and ayame-nee are nice people. They don't hurt me, and they sell me food and don't make it taste very bad like some other have in the past. Hmph all of them are just mean."_

"alright Naruto-kun, to make bowl of ramen you need to have several things first." Teuchi says

**Broth**

"Okay okay. So how do I make this ''broth'' Teuchi-oyaji?"

"_Can I make on my own even or do will I watch from the side while they make. I hope I can try to make on my own. all this sound cool and exciting!"_

"Sadly Naruto-kun Ayame made broth already."

"_waa.. so I can't get so even how do they make broth for ramen" _

"Don't worry were trying to make new kind of ramen today, so we can make many new broths still."

As Teuchi-oyaji is telling me about history of broth and what kind different ones the are already. Ayame-nee comes from storage room with big heavy looking wooden box.

"Ayame-nee what do you have there- dattebayo?"

"Ingredients Naruto-kun!" Ayame-nee says while smiling.

"Now Naruto-kun you can start to make your own ramen broth. For broth we have chicken wings, chicken and pork bones, dashi, and different kinds of vegetables and mushrooms. Naruto you can freely choose the broth ingredients out of all these. Of course, I help so it won't be all weird tasting in the end. Remember Naruto Ramen is all about the Balance!" Teuchi-oyaji says to me

"Woow! I can make my broth? really Teuchi-oyaji?!"

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"Umm.. lots of meat! meat is tasty, so I want lots of it in my broth!"

"Naruto-kun you can't just have bunch of meat in the broth it will ruin the balance and wont taste good, so you will need to and vegetable in it too."

"But.. Green things are nasty and bitter."

"Naruto-kun my ramen has vegetable also in it and you seem to like it a lot. You know Naruto-kun ramen I make wouldn't taste as good if it had just meat in it."

"Alright Teuchi-oyaji. lets but some of these, some chicken, some of these, also these. And soy sauce."

"hmm. that look fine but lets also add 1 piece of ginger and 1 head of garlic along side some water of course. Now Naruto-kun you will need to clean these 4 carrots and then cut them into ½ inch-thick rounds, too big pieces and we can't get all the flavor from them too small and they will turn into mush. I will show you how do it with one and you can do the rest of them by yourself Naruto-kun."

As I was cutting the carrot into small pieces. I accidently cut my finger a bit.

"Naruto-kun! are you alright? where did you cut yourself at? let's run it by some water and put a bandage on it so it won't get infected and bleed." Ayame-nee says worriedly and runs to get some bandages from drawer.

Ayame-nee put a small bandage around my middle finger which one I cut earlier.

"let me show you how to cut vegetable with hurting yourself. look here you put your hand into a cat paw, so you won't cut your fingers so easily anymore. but still be careful when cutting things up the kitchen knife is sharp after all."

After all broth ingredients were cut into pieces, Teuchi-oyaji brings a big pot on the kitchen range.

"Now let us put all the ingredients in pot alongside the water. And now we wait it to heat up and simmer for about 3 hours."

"Why 3 hours?" I ask, since I honestly had no idea why 3 hours, doesn't meat cook usually quickly?

"Naruto-kun it takes time to get all flavor out of meat and vegetables into the broth." Ayame-nee tells me

"Oh ok." I still didn't really get it, but long as it becomes tasty it's fine to wait a little bit.

3

2 and half hours later.

**Tare**

"Now that's broths soon ready we make the 'tare'" says Teuchi-oyaji

"what's tare'?" I ask

"The 'tare' is basically seasoning for broth, which is something akin to the little packet you get in instant-ramen packages."

"Ohh"

"Now Naruto-kun to make 'tare' is simple, just add ¼ cup of soy sauce and 2 tablespoons mirin."

"Got it oyaji!"

Then I put the soy sauce and mirin in a small bowl and mixed them together with a little spoon.

**Noodles**

Ayame-nee brought some water and flour on the table.

"Ayame-nee what are those for?"

"These we are using to make noodles for ramen Naruto-kun. So what kind of noodles would you like to have in your ramen?" Ayame-nee asks from me

"_I really like the thick noodles they have in here in tonkotsu ramen. but I also like curly noodles that come in instant-ramen packages.."_

"I want to have Thick and curly noodles Ayame-nee"

"we shall do that then. To make noodles we use 2:1 flour- water ratio. First we add water to the flour and then knead it into nice and round ball, then we cover the dough ball for 30 minutes with a wet cloth, so it will become softer."

After 30 minutes of waiting I start to roll the dough into a big wrapper. then I proceed as told added some flour on top and folded dough several times over.

"now what Ayame-nee?"

"we shall cut the into thick slices with a dry and sharp knife, after that we shall twist them so they will become curly noodles. when all that is done well boil them to for the ramen a bit later on when everything else is done."

**toppings**

"Now what kind of toppings would you like to have Naruto-kun?" Teuchi-oyaji askes from me. So I began to think.

"_I like meat, so we put meat in it definitely. Hmmm.. Teuchi-oyaji said something about the balance so it can't only meat. although I dislike a lot of green things, All the Ichiraku ramens have them so they are necessary. Green onions and seaweed can be put in it also 'menma' too and an egg, its not an meat so it good. Hmmm.. something is still missing, I wonder. Well I can figure it out later!"_

"I wat beef and pork slices, then some green onions and seaweed and menma and an egg too, because you said something about balance."

"Very good Naruto, you have learned well." Teuchi-oyaji exclaims while smiling very brightly.

I smile too, as I got praised by someone.

"Are you going to add any Naruto to it, Naruto-kun?" Ayame-nee asks from me. Then I thought it a bit and I was hit by sudden realiasation.

"Aah! that is what I wanted but forgot!" I shouted loudly.

after a minute of silence both of the them started to laugh loudly at that. I blushed as my name is Naruto too.

"how could I forget that."

**assembly**

"Now Naruto-kun we shall put everything into a bowl. First, we add the broth then the noodles we made. After that we gently add meats and egg first, then some menma and green onions and then bit of nori to the side of the bowl." Teuchi-oyaji says and I follow everything in order.

"_this is my own first bowl of ramen I made, I hope it tastes good too. It looks and smell good at least."_

Then I and Ayame-nee and Teuchi-oyaji taste the ramen I made.

"This so good! It's amazing Naruto-kun." Ayame-nee exclaims while hurriedly continuing to eat.

"this is indeed good enough ramen for Ichiraku menu. Can we do that? Add your ramen to our shops menu Narutokun?" Teuchi-oyaji asks from me, I instantly agree to the request. After all other can eat the ramen I made too. And maybe now they will acknowledge me when they have eaten such amazing ramen.

"But what about the name for it?" Ayame thinks out loud.

"how about "the Naruto special"?" she suggests

"I believe it's a great name, what about it Naruto-kun" Teuchi-oyaji asks me

"sure, sound good for me"

As I wen to bed in my apartment. I thought

"_today was a great day at Ichiraku rame, I got to make own ramen too. And Ayame-nee and Teuchi-oyaji were nice too. I want to become like them. Maybe tomorrow I try cooking something else too, by myself of course and I shall become both the greatest Hokage and chef. Yes that's sound good."_

Then I fell asleep while thinking what kind of ramens I could do.

**Author's note: I have no ownership to none of the Kishimoto's works or characters. **

**Also this my second work ever :D mgs me if want to more of this story**

**p.s *menma is fermented bamboo shots*, *tare is also seasoning they add to ramen" **

**p.s.s I used recipes from the net as guidelines and please use real recipe to make ramen if so.**


End file.
